Digimon 03
by Pixy Earth
Summary: Well...New digimon season! The original digi-destioned's kids embark on their journey! ^^ R+R, Please!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

DIGIMON03

"Hey! Ya know, this ultra weird thing happened to my friends and me this year. My friends? Well, first there's Tina. She's cool! Her hobbies are to shop and watch TV. She knows the best malls and restaurants to go to depending on what she wants. She can also tell you what time any TV show you want to watch is! Tina keeps us on track. She's also got this adoration for cute animals, like rabbits, dogs, and cats. Tina will keep on trying at almost anything she isn't bored about.

Then there's Sarah. Used to the sit-back-and-relax life style, she's our complainer. She loves to shop more than Tina does, in fact, no one could ever shop as much as Sarah! Well, maybe her mom, Mimi! And she probably has the world record for how much she can eat without gaining any fat or wait! But don't let that fool you! Sarah is a genius with computers. She can fix almost everything electronic. If her clumsiness doesn't get in the way, that is!

Then there's Todd. He's a normal kid. Loves video games, reading comics, and eating like a pig. Sounds normal to me. Todd has this ultra huge crush on Sarah that's 'secret' and also that everyone, except Sarah, knows about. He's dim enough, and does really stupid things to try and get Sarah to like him. He also has a tendency to talk a lot, and gets us all in trouble. But at least he has compassion!

OK, next is Josh. He's the blue-hared wonder boy. Smart, strong, athletic, and cute. Every girl in school wants him. He acts like a total snob though, especially to Sarah and Tina. Who usually just hit him and make him fall over. When he's not snubbing them, or making them cry some how, he's trying to help us with our plans. But he's usually worried about himself! I don't know…he's OK, I guess.

Last, there's me! I'm Tara, a normal girl, besides the fact that I'm a digi-destioned! I love to play video games, bet Todd every time! I'm a good drawer, mostly dragons and lizards. Tina and Sarah like to drag me along with them when they go to the mall, which I don't like because I'm not a big fan of shopping. I guess you could call me the leader of the group. Also the most modest.

"TARA!" I woke with a start. "Yes mom? I'm up!" That's Sora. She's my mom. Kind of weird, but a cool mom nonetheless. "Sarah called honey. She wants you to meet her and Tina at the mall at noon." She paused to look at her watch. "It's 11:30." I fell over. "Are you all right, honey?" She asked in a worried tone. "Just fine mom." I told her, while twitching on the ground. 

"What's up with my two favorite ladies?" A man walked in. He's my dad, Tai. He has a lot of hair on that head of his. I looked at my own hair. I had his color, but shorter. About to my shoulders. I also got his chocolate brown eyes. But my mom's skin. My mom and dad kissed, I like to hide when that happens. But I have to go meet Sarah and Tina. Maybe I'll pick up Todd on the way…

"So we're going to meet Sarah?" Todd asked me, his eyes were in that sparkling mode again. "Yes Todd. And Tina." I told him, while wondering why I'd brought him along anyhow. Suddenly an object flew into my hand; it was white and had turquoise grips on it. I glanced over at Todd to see him holding the same device. Only his had red grips. I sighed and put the thing in my pocket. I was happy that we were going to see Sarah. Maybe she could tell me what it is.

"HEY, TARA!" I looked up to see Sarah and Tina running towards me, carrying shopping bags. I looked at Sarah and noticed she was also carrying one of those weird objects. Only hers was white, with white grips as well. Tina had one too. It was white with dirty yellow grips. It wasn't long before they were standing right next to us, panting. "Hi Todd!" Sarah looked up and smiled. "H…h…hi…S…Sarah." Todd managed to choke out. Sarah blinked and turned to me. "Looked what we found!" She held out the weird thing.

"Tina has one too!" Sarah told me, pointing at it. "So do we." I said, showing mine to her. "Look! There's the nerd party!" Josh walked up. Sarah's eyes began to twitch. "YOU LOSER! GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, both attracting attention, and hitting him on the back of his head with one of her shopping bags. "And it's ugliest member." Josh finished. He shouldn't have said that. He was being hit repeatedly with heavy shopping bags. 

Then I saw another object fly out of his pocket. It was also white, but had plum colored grips. I picked it up and gave it back to him. In that moment, we were transported into a large wave passage. At least, that's what it looked like to me. I could see Sarah clinging onto Todd's arm, frantically screaming something about a new dress. Tina grabbed onto Josh, sobbing about a new shirt or something. Then it all went black.

"Where am I?" I thought out loud, opening my eyes. "You're here in digi-world!" A voice said. "What?" I sat up, looking at a small round…thing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I yelled, jumping back. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Tara! I'm your digimon! My name is Punsumon." "O…Kay…" I gulped in some air. "Digi-world?" Punsumon was about the size of a ball, but white with dark blue strips. It had weird ears; they just kinda stuck up, but looked battered. They were also white with dark blue strips.

I heard a loud scream. Todd was running towards me, being followed by what looked like a little red and orange head with round ears. "HELP ME!" He ran behind me, while the head just sat there, staring at him intently. My little guy…gal went up to the red and orange head. "Hello there!" It smiled. The other head nodded. "My name is Conumon. I am a digimon." Conumon greeted us. 

"Aren't you the cutest thing?!" Tina's voice was heard through the forest that we were in. "I wonder if she's meet one too!" Todd said, walking towards her voice. "Besides, we have to find Sarah! I mean, what if she's lost, or hurt?" His eyes got into tear mode as he bawled onto my shoulder while I sweatdroped non-stop. "Hi, Tara!" Tina greeted us. "Meet Terrimon. My own personal thing." She smiled while showing us a small terrier-like creature.

"DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! ESPASSIALLY THE HAIR! DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" We ran towards the panicky voice to find Josh on his knees, pleading to a little green blob with big insect-like orange eyes. It had two feet, and two antennas. "It's OK, Josh! I'm your digimon! Your friend! I wouldn't think of hurting you!" The little creature shrieked. When it saw us, it immediately hopped over and introduced itself. "My name is Incomon! I'm and insectoid digimon!" He closed his eyes in a happy way, and hopped back over to Josh. "This is going to take some explaining…" I trailed off.

"OK, so Incomon isn't going to hurt me. Incomon is my friend?" Josh looked at his digimon curiously. It nodded happily. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I heard Sarah yell. Todd's head jerked up. "SARAH!" He yelled, running at her voice. "Wait up, Todd!" Conumon hopped after him quickly. Tina, Josh and I ran after them, our own digimon close behind us.

"Are you OK?" Todd was bent down in front of Sarah, his hand on her back protectively. "I…I'm fine…but it was so big! It was the largest wasp I've ever seen!" Sarah started sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't you worry! Because Konnimon won't let you get hurt!" A little bird-like digimon emerged. It was about the size of Punsumon, but looked like a little furry bird's head. It had a small beak, two little wing/arm/ears on the side of its head, two little feet, and three 'feathers' on it's head, the kind you usually see on top of a peacock's head.

Sarah smiled weakly. "Guys, meet Konnimon. She's my digimon!" Tina's eyes lit up. "How cute!" She squealed. "Well," I looked around. "We have Sarah and her digimon, Konnimon; Todd and Conumon; Josh and Incomon; Tina and Terrimon; and myself and Punsumon." I noted everyone. "Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Tina suggested. Sarah nodded cheerfully. 

I went first. "I'm Tara. Well…I love video games, drawing, and many other activities. Such as sleeping in." I nodded. Tina stepped up. "I'm Tina, I love shopping and watching TV. And I don't give up to easily!" Sarah stepped forward next. "I'm Sarah." She held up her fingers in a peace sign and winked. "I also love shopping, and I'm great with electronic things!" She smiled. "Yo! I'm Todd! Love video games…comics…TV…etc. I'm also kinda cute, or so I've heard." Todd held a thumbs up sign. "My name is Doongrey Joshua! But I suppose you may call my plain Josh. I'm smart, cute, athletic, and…blah blah blah blah blah blah!"

So here we are! In Digi-world! We just meet some digimon, I guess! I wonder what' going to happen next…


	2. Default Chapter Title

DIGIMON 03 :: Episode 2

"You know...this place is starting to get on my nerves." Todd. Everything gets on your nerves!" Tina told him. "Does not!" Todd replied quickly. "After all! I AM the smartest man on earth! Nothing can get past me! No sirey!" Tod stuck his chest out triumphantly...strange though. There's nothing to be triumphant about on his case. "That's nice Todd...but I don't think we're on earth!" I told him, looking up into the tree tops. "What makes you say that, Sarah?" Tara asked me, rather puzzeled. I curled my long blond hair around my finger. "Hey!" I yelped. "What is it?" Josh inquired. "I'm still talking about my strong points!" "You mean all the ones you don't have?" Tina asked him mockingly.

"My hair is down! It's never down!" I told everyone, looking at my waist-long yellow-blond hair that I had inherited from my dad, Matt. Doing so, I also noticed that I was wearing short - I mean SHORT - blue jean shorts, and a pink tanktop that showed my belly-butten. My light blue sneakers reflected in my chesnut brown eyes as I looked down at them. "Nice...outfit..." Todd and Josh looked at me in that preverted way. "You perverts!" Tara slaped them on their backs and they fell forward onto the ground. "Nice one!" Tina and Tara high-fived each other. I noticed that Tara also had a different outfit. Regular jeans, they were brown, and a pale green short-sleved shirt with yellow stars on each sleve. Her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair was also down. I really liked that shirt though...

Tina had a knee-length blue skirt with a yellow long-sleved shirt. Her shirt was more of a dirty yellow, and had a cat outlined in black on the front. Her hair - a little longer then shouldr-length - was up in a poney-tail. She also had white gloves that kind of clashed with her outfit. Not that she noticed, she was to busy glaring at Josh and Todd. Todd had a black shirt, a red vest, and regular blue jeans. Not to mention a red cap that read 'I rule!' in black letters. He also had strange hand gloves that were red. His favorite color. Josh, on the other hand, had on a shirt that was blue, a jacket that was green, and white pants that had dirt on them from tripping, no doubt.

Suddenly, a voice roared through the clearing. It was a loud buzzing noise that kept getting louder and louder every second. "MY EARS HURT!" I yelled, despertly trying to get my voice level to rise above that of the buzzing sound. I failed. Miserably. I soon saw a large wasp-like creature flying at us. My eyes got hudge, and I perpared for the worst when... "BUBBLE BLOW!" Konnimon jumped in frount of me, atempting to hit the large wasp creature. The buzzing stopped, but only for a second. "That's Flymon!" Punsumon yelled. "The only thing worse then his attack, is the sound that he makes when he's flying!" "WE KINDA FIGURED THAT!" Tara yelled, before the horrible noise started up again. 

"TARA!" Punsumon yelled, leaping at Flymon. Terrimon, Incomon, Konimon, and Conumon followed. When the realization hit me, I yelled out in dispear. "KONNIMON!" Flymon seemed to hit her and the others. She fell to the ground with a soft tump, and stayed there. I felt my eyes begain to fill with tears. "KONNIMON!" I yelled out again, only this time there was a reaction. My strange divice started beeping and a flash of light covered my digimon. I closed my eyes to the blinding light and heard Konnimon yell. "KONNIMON! DIGIVOLVE TO...PENNEMON!" I looked up as soon as I felt the light go away. In the place where Konnimon once stood, was a large blue bird. About up to my waist. It had the same three 'feathers' on it's head, and it's head looked like that of an everyday LBB (Little Brown Bird).

"Now it's my turn!" The bird yelled. "STAR BEAM!" The three 'feathers' on her head started glowing, and formed together as one beam of blue light which struck Flymon, taking him totally by surprise. "Take that you over stuffed varment!" My digimon yelled at it. "Come on guys! She needs our help!" Punsumon told the others. "Right!" They all nodded. "TERRIMON! DIGIVOLVE TO...RYOMON!" "CONUMON! DIGIVOLVE TO...DONREMON!" "INCOMON! DIGIVOLVE TO...IDGETMON!" "PUNSUMON! DIGIVOLVE TO...SANSUMON!" All my friends digimon turned into bigger creatures.

Ryomon looked lke a cross between a cat and a rabbit (Cabbit for those of you who have seen Tenchi Muyo!) and was about to her knees, waist if on it's hind legs. Donremon looked like a red bear cub with orange stripes all along it. Idgetmon looked a lot like a big dragon fly. it had orange eyes, those four see-through wings, and all the other features of a dragon fly you could think of! Only it was much larger...MUCH larger. Sansumon looked like a small dinosaur. It was white with navy blue stripes and a long tail that stuck straight up. 

"RUBY TOSS!" The red crystel on Ryomon's forehead glowed letting out a bunch of small red crystels that exploded when they hit their target. "BEAR PAW!" Donremon swaped it's paw at Flymon, unleashing three slashes at his target. "SONIC VITEL!" Idgetmon sent these weird sonic waves at Flymon, who instantly fell asleep. "Let's get out of here!" Pennemon cried. We all ran, not really knowing where we were going, or caring for that matter either. All we wanted to do was get away...away from what could hurt us, from what might hurt us.

"HEY!" A voice called through the still air, that was filled with only our panting. "I didn't know there were any other kids here!" A boy walked up. His short hair was beige with brown at its tips, his eyes were a stunning sky blue, and his body was in god shape too. All and all, he was a _total_ hunk! I felt my insides melt as I loked him up and down, taking in his handsome features. He was wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a blue jacket. His smile was warm, and so was his voice as he spoke.

"Hi there! My name is Tamuko...who are you guys?" He smiled politely. "I...I'm Sarah Ishida!" I quickly said, a faint blush creeping onto my face. "I...I am Tina Motimiya!" Tina smiled politely. "My name is Tara Kamiya!" Tara egnoledged. "I'm Todd Izmuz," Todd told him in a cold tone. "I'm Josh Kido!" Josh said, in a proud tone of voice. After we introduced our digimon, he showed us his own. A small blue-green dragon, Selsumon.

"So..." I could feel another blush creep onto my face. "How did you get here?" I asked Tamuko. "Through the computer!" He answered, taking a seat next to me. "How'd you do that?" I asked quizicaly. "I donno." He shrugged. "I just got sucked in, I guess!" He looked over at me, and seemed to be studying my face. I had a delicate face, like my mother's, Mimi. My eyes are a glowing chesnut-brown, and my bangs hang slightly over my eyebrows, but so that you could still see them (My eyebrows). All and all, I'm considered very beautiful. 

After staring at me for the longest time, Tamuko looked at the ground. I could tell his cheeks were hot, but it was probably from embaressment. I don't really know why...but that's OK. I glanced at him, his face was very beautiful, his sky blues eyes were cast down to the ground as if he had done something wrong. I sighed. He looked like he was punishing himself. I gathered up my courage, and asked him, "What's wrong, Tamuko?" He quickly looked at me. "Nothing." He sighed and glanced beck at the ground. "Do...do you think..." I hesitated. Tamuko looked up at me again. "Yes?" "Nothing." This time I sighed, glancing at the senery around me.

Suddenly, Tamuko grabed my hand. I looked up, surprised. He semed to be studying my hand, taking in every little detail. ""You've got beautiful hands." He dropped my hand. "T...thanks...?" I suttered, wondering why he would coment on such a thing. "Well, I'd better go and scoop up some dinner for tonight!" I stood up. "Tara says I have to go first 'cause I sat on my butt all of yesterday while she made dinner!" I turned to go. "Can I come?" Tamuko asked. I looked over at him, his eyes were filled with hope, yet also with ease. Sure you can you handsome hunk! "Sure! Why not!" I grinned with pleasure.

"Looks like Sarah and the new gu are getting along just dandy!" Tara commented to Todd, who clenched his fists. "How can you say that when you know that 'I' am the only guy for her!?" Todd replied angrily. "Easy." Tina popped in. "You're not!" Yodd fell over at this, but Tina just smiled. "Come on! She dosen't even love you, let alone know how you feel for her!" Tara sighed. "yeah. You're pethetic!" Tina shook her head sympatheticaly. "He IS an idiot, isn't he?" Tara stated. "No, he has a lot to learn before he can be premoted to the intellegince level of an idiot!" Tina confirmed. 

So they went on...Tina and Tara wondering about what you would call the lower level of an idiot, and Todd insisting that he was smarted now then they would be when they were 70! Part Three will be out as soon as possible! Sorry this one took so long! *sweatdrop* Gomen...


	3. Default Chapter Title

Digimon 03 :: Episode 3

"So, where are we?" Tara asked her digimon, Sansumon. "We're in the digital-world!" The happy dinosaur-like creature answered. "The digital-world?" "Sounds spooky!" I commented. "Like we're living in a computer!" "So," Tara continued "are we on earth? At all?" "Nope!" Sansumon replied. "We're in the digital-world!" "I know that!" Tara sweatdroped. "How did we get here?" Then Ryomon hopped up. "You guys were transported here!" She said cheerfully. "How?" I asked my digimon. "By your digivices!" She answered, pointing at the strange devices that we had. "Oh! These things!" I unhooked it from my...purse!? Since when did I have a purse? Oh well. "Hey! Tara!" "Yeah?" She looked my way. "You have a backpack!" I told her, noticing the navy-blue backpack. "I do not...HEY!"

So, I had a purse, Tara had a backpack, Todd also had a backpack, and Josh had a wallet. "I wonder what Sarah has!" Todd looked off into space. "And Tamuko!" I added, knowing it would make Todd blow. "Oh yeah. Him." Todd's facial expression changed from dreamy to disgust. "I don't like him. He's mean. And ugly." Todd announced. I sighed. "Todd, he's nice, and a _total_ hunk! And you know it!" Todd winced. "You're just jealous! 'Cause he gets along with Sarah so well!" Tara added. "Besides, they should be back here any minute!"

"HEY! GUYS!" Sarah was walking towards us, Tamuko next to her. "Sarah!" Todd ran up to her. "I'll take that!" He smiled and grabbed the fish she had. "We only have this fish thanks to Tamuko!" Sarah beamed. "And Selsumon!" Tamuko's digimon came out from behind him, also carrying a couple fish. *Hmm...* I thought to myself. *Sarah would usually complain...she doesn't even like fish, let alone want to touch them!* I shook my head. So UN-Sarah like. "Let's cook these babies!" Sarah grinned. Yes, she loves to eat. But she hates sea food, so this is strange behavior for her.

"You cooked them very well!" Tamuko commented to Sarah. OK, she can also cook. "You did great! These taste really good!" Tamuko grinned at Sarah, who smiled back at him. "Hey! I think Sarah likes Tamuko!" I whispered to Tara, who nodded in reply. "I know, but I'm worried about Todd!" She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "He loves her so much...and she doesn't even have a clue!" Tara leaned against a nearby tree and sighed deeply. I glanced over at Tamuko, who was joking and talking with Sarah. He was extremely handsome, and seemed very nice. I wonder if he could ever like me? I mean, I guess I like him enough...I guess. I mean, Sarah likes him too, and I don't think I could hurt her in that way. I just couldn't.

"Hey, guys!" Tara called. Let's go over to the lake and have a girl talk! Boys can do the same!" She suggested happily. I stood up and ran over to were Sarah and Tara. Soon, we had sat down in front of a fire. "So..." Tara grinned. "Let's play truth or dare!" She exclaimed. "Sarah, truth or dare?" Sarah looked up in surprise. "Umm...Truth?" She stuttered. Tara grinned menacingly. "OK, what do you think of Tamuko?" Sarah turned red. "I...well...I think...#1. He's a _total_ hottie! #2. He's really nice! #3. I think I may have a little crush on him..." "OH!" Tara's face turned both into pretend surprise and sadness. The game went on for hours, but I wasn't exactly sure what time is was, because my watch went ballistic earlier this day.

"GET TO BED!" Josh yelled. "WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!" "You guys didn't hear us, did you?" I yelled over to them. "NO! JUST 'OOHING' AND 'AAAHHING'!" He yelled. "FINE!" I yelled back. "Come on, gals! Let's go to sleep." "How am I supposed to sleep on the cold, hard ground!?" Sarah whined. "OMG BOW CUTE!" Sarah sqealed and grabbed onto Ryomon and squeezed her like she was a stuffed animal. She fell right asleep with Ryomon's fur and large ears brushing against her face, sometimes tickling her nose. I yawned and fell asleep myself, but Tara went over to the lake. It hurt her to think about the Todd-Sarah-Tamuko love triangle. I know it did, because she had feelings for Todd, even if she didn't know it.

"What's up, Tara?" Sansumon walked up to her. Tara whirled around. "Sansumon!" "That's my name! Don't wear it out!" Her digimon smiled, if you could call it a smile. "So what's up?" She sat down next to Tara. "It's just that Todd loves Sarah, Sarah loves Tamuko, and Tamuko loves...god knows!" Tara sighed and hung her head. Suddenly, the earth began to rumble. Tara shot her head up. "Oh no! Not again!" She screamed as the ground below her fell through, and she was pulled into the ground. "TARA!" Sansumon screeched, looking hopelessly down where Tara had been taken.

"What's up?" Sarah yawned. "Tara's been taken!" Sansumon pointed into the hole. "OMG! LET'S GO!" Todd jumped into the hole. "Todd! You idiot!" I jumped after him. "TINA!" Josh followed. "My...friends..." Sarah clenched tightly onto Ryomon as she motioned to jump after us. "SARAH!" Tamuko grabbed her arm. She looked up at him, chestnut brown eyes shaking. "Yes?" She took a step closer to him, her whole body shaking. "Are you cold?" He asked her, uneasily. She nodded, after all, she was wearing a tank-top and shorts! Tamuko moved an inch closer to her, but paused, as if rethinking something. Then he took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. Then, taking her hand, they both jumped into the black hole, Sarah clutching Ryomon tightly.

It was even colder in here then it was on level ground. Sansumon and I walked along a long corridor that appeared to be underground. We soon came upon Tara chained to the low wall. "TARA!" Sansumon and I yelled. She looked up weakly. "I'm fine..." She gasped heavily. "Are you sure?" I asked, quite scared. Suddenly, a large purplish digimon with a long drill as a nose and fingers that were also drills. "Drimogemon...!" Sansumon gulped. Drimogemon started walking towards Tara, licking his mouth hungrily. "No you don't!" Sansumon yelped. "TARA!" Tara's digivice went off beeping like crazy. "SANSUMON! DIGIVOLVE TO...BLADEDRAMON!" In Sansumon's place stood a large Xveemon-like digimon. Only she was white with blue strips, had red claws and battered red wings. 

"You're going to get it now!" Bladedramon growled. "No one hurts Tara and gets away with it! Not while I'm around!" She lowed her voice to a menacing tone. "Then I'll just have to get rid of you!" Drimogemon turned to her. "That's what you think!" Bladedramon jumped out of the way as Drimogemon hit the dirt wall. "DRAGON FIST!" Bladedramon threw a blue ball of energy at Drimogemon, who disintegrated. She then turned to Tara. The chains immediately disappeared and Tara fell to the ground, Bladedramon turned back into Sansumon and collapsed.

"OMG, are you OK?" Tara crawled over to Sansumon and hugged her digimon. "I'm fine! Let's get out of here!" Tara smiled, tears coming from her eyes, and nodded in approval. She was wounded, probably from the impact of falling. Todd carried Tara out of the hole, climbing up it himself without any help. Sarah shivered, smiling because her friend was OK, and crying because she was terrified. Tamuko held Sarah's wrist firmly, as Sarah did to Ryomon. Josh was next to me, and kept glancing sideways. Pennemon was walking next to me, as Idnetmon was flying behind Josh. "It's cold! Let's go to sleep!" Sarah yawned. Soon, we were all asleep near the fire. Todd kept watch first. Josh followed. I hoped morning would come soon! It was freezing, and even with the warmth that Pennemon provided sleeping next to me wasn't enough to get me to sleep. "Morning is a comin'!" I whispered into the night.


End file.
